ACE COMBAT : SKY TIGERS
by aiman15
Summary: The life of Remy a pilot who joins the Royal Masian Airforce. Events take place years after Ace Combat 5. Plz R & R.


Ace Combat: Sky Tigers

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat, the planes. This story is fictional.

I am a big fan of Ace Combat since its first launch on PS1. I can still remember fresh on my mind that I can't afford to get a PS1. Years later, I manage to get PSone n bought Ace Combat 3. And time flies and luckily I bought a PS2 console with Ace Combat 4. The game was awesome. Year 2k4, during my final exam month, I followed my mom to help her with her groceries and I walked to a video game shop and saw a game that was so beautiful, perfect and 1st of its kind. I can't believe it was Ace Combat 5. It really disturbs my concentration on my studies but thank god, I pass my exam. This story is base on an idea after I played Ace Combat 5 anyway this story also takes place after Ace Combat 5. This story is also dedicated to a friend who is admin at a website.

Anyway this story has some Malay language and I will put a special sign " " to translate what it says.

P/S: I am also a fan of TOP GUN and sorry I don't know much about life in boot camp but I will try my best.

Chapter 1: Remembering

My wife and I were throwing a special occasion, a reunion of all my friends who was with me during the war. While waiting, I looked at the pictures of my comrades, our colonel, the plane that we use during the war and I. My mind can still remember as the war was like yesterday, even though it was 10 years ago. Right now the country I live is in peace and no more war between anyone.

"Remy still dreaming? I know you are eagerly wanted to see your comrades"

"Marsha, they are really special"

"I know, now I leave you alone Remy, I got some things to finish in the kitchen meanwhile please help me with the table,"

Marsha my wife is still as pretty when she was young. I can remember I was only 19, she was 18 and she went to a reality show singing competition. Everyone loved her even me. Because she was a talented singer, I helped built a fan club website for her. I met her but I never told my feelings to her. When the singing competition ends, she won 4th place. A year after the singing competition ends, I manage to enter the Royal Masian Air Force. My citizenship was a Brunettian but they accepted me to enter the Royal Masian Air Force. This is where everything begins.

Date: 03.05.20XX

Time: 0900 hours

Location: Royal Masian Air Force Headquarters

"Alright maggots put your luggage here and stand up over here line by line"

I put my luggage there as the instructor told me to do. I stand up line by line.

"Ok sekarang sarjan akan memanggil nama kamu dan memilih kumpulan untuk kamu semua,"

Ok now the sergeant will call your name and choose a team for you all 

The sergeant called name by name until my name was heard.

"Muhammad Remy, Group Delta 6"

I moved to the group, and later 3 people went it Group Delta 6 as I heard their names called out by the sergeant.

"Afnin Sallehuddin, Group Delta 6"

"Fairul Majid, Group Delta 6"

"Leonardo Arthur, Group Delta 6"

I can't believe that Leonardo is in my team, Leo is my arch rival in everything even during the days when I made Marsha's fan club. By the way, I have no choice but to be with him.

After all the names were called out, we group together and the sergeant gave some briefings.

"Alright, listen up. The groups I gave you are your permanent Air Force team. Before you all can go up in the sky and see those angels, you all have to go to a test or I can say the final terrible test and I guarantee you that you will vomit and give up the Royal Masian Air Force. Hahaha"

The speech was simple and I felt the worst to come. It was the true, everyone has to take a ride on the plane and the person who flies the plane will make some crazy stunt. Many can't stand the ride and they give up. I can 1000 people join the air force and only 500 left including Group Delta 6. To me the plane was a nightmare and I manage to control my feelings. I even pray to god because it was so scary. Luckily all of Group Delta 6 passes the test except I was not happy that Leonardo also passed.

Months later they were training and tests. I was happy to pass with flying colours but Leonardo spoils my mood because he also passes with flying colours. My other team-mates well they also pass but not with flying colours. Later the sergeant told my team to meet the colonel. We went to see the colonel.

Later a man came to us. He looks like in his thirties with a lot of badges on his shirt. He looks very strict. He came to us and asked

"Group Delta 6 rite?"

"Yes Sir" we replied.

"Good follow me" the man said.

"But sir we have to meet the colonel" I replied.

"Colonel? Why he so special to you?" asked the man in a military way.

"Sorry sir, but the sergeant told us to meet him for something"

"Something? Hahaha. It's a waste if you go to his room now because he is not around" laughed the man and the sergeant.

"I am the colonel you are looking for cadets, so what is your name?"

I can't believe a colonel in his thirties. I was shocked but the colonel knew that I was thinking that he was young.

"Err……"

"Me look young to you rite? Well it's a secret how to look young because rite now I am in my forties, oh yeah, name? "

"Muhammad Remy, sir"

"You"

"Leonardo Arthur, sir"

"Fairul Majid, tuan"

"Afnin Sallehuddin, sir"

"Good, ok according to your results tomorrow you will be Top Guns and you will be flying some of our country's best fighter planes but before you guys want to be top guns, a need to give you guys your position. Oh, you are now no more Group Delta 6 from now on your all are team Sky Tigers,"

"Ok now I will give you your position in the air force,"

My mind was hoping that I will be captain and beat the crap out of Arthur.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


End file.
